celebration one shot series
by acourtofrhys
Summary: a collection of oneshots in which acomaf characters celebrate new year, Halloween and bdays etc. (smut/fluff) Feyres Bday and Easter are complete!
1. feyre's birthday

Feyre's Birthday

"Ugh" I groaned as I was shaken awake. The sunlight temporarily blinding me before my fae senses could adjust.

"Happy Birthday" a familiar voice whispered into my ear, before I remembered that today was indeed my first proper fae birthday and that I was turning 20.

Fully awake, yet wanting desperately an hour more of sleep I groaned again. Then pointed out that it was only 7 am.

"Yes Feyre darling it may be 7 in the morning but it is also your birthday and we have guests coming around in a half hour" at that I sat up in disbelief and said

"Rhys, please tell me you did not invite people around for 7.30 in the morning", he just laughed his beautiful laugh and replied "don't you worry darling they're coming at 9 but it did get you out of bed so can you blame me?" he said it in such an innocent tone that I had to oblige and gave him a peck on the cheek before sliding out of our bed.

Only then did I notice his attire. He was wearing a suit, a violet suit that perfectly matched his eyes and a white shirt that was so fitting it made me want to rip it right off his body, the pants weren't much better.

"Like it?" He asked, noticing my gaze.

"Rhys, you know I love it. But you also know how tight that shirt is and how much will power it is going to take me to resist pulling it right off you" I replied in my condescending tone. He just smiled and I kissed him again.

"As much as I love you and your lips you now only have 1 and a half hours to get ready, and the dress I picked out for you to wear may take you a while to get into so I would start about now" and with that I winnowed into our bathroom where sure enough there was a bag waiting for me on the seat.

Not surprisingly, the first thing I found when I delved into the bag were black very lacy undergarments I silently laughed and sent prick through the bond before hearing his chuckle.

The dress perfectly matched his suit, a deep purple that almost perfectly replicated the night sky, and had an open back and a long v-neck front which revealed a small portion of my breasts. The dress fitted my body perfectly and stopped above my knees. It did take me a while to get into because it was so fitting, much to Rhys' relief I'm sure.

The last thing in the gift bag were shoes. Amazing, sparkly shoes. They were black with silver glitter so they resembled the night sky and they had a ridiculously sized heel which I discovered made it very difficult to walk.

Satisfied that I looked as desirable as Rhys hoped I stepped out of the washroom to be greeted with his smile.

"You look fabulous darling, it seems I have impeccable taste in both women and their clothes" he drawled before wrapping me in his arms "and you managed to put that dress on in just under half an hour so we have some time to kill" He added more quietly.

"Rhysand, are you saying that you woke me up an hour early and I could have had more much needed beauty sleep, on my birthday!?" I played at being angry although I was disappointed at his lack of judgement of time.

"In my defence darling, at least you're dressed and looking gorgeous by the way." I snarled as he said "what ever to do with all our spare time?" He looked me up and down hungrily and I shared the same urge.

"Now as much as I would love to, it was you who dragged me out of bed in the first place and we are both dressed so no I am going downstairs to bake some cupcakes."

"You make an excellent point but I didn't say anything about the bed, a wall would be perfectly acceptable." I rolled my eyes and reminded him that it was my birthday and I wanted to bake.

"Fine, but I promise you won't get off easy tonight", and we made our way to the kitchen.

It didn't take either of us long to realise we bothcould not bake to save our lives. We managed to curdle a red velvet batch then forgot to add sleepraising to another batch and after many attempt we finally got the recipe right only to burn them.

Before we could try again a knock sounded at the door. Elain and Lucien entered and when I checked the clock it showed they were bang on time.

(6 am at Elain and Lucien's townhouse)

"Elain?" Lucien said whilst trying to wake his mate, Elain wouldn't wake easy. "Elain" he repeated a bit louder, no answer. "Elain" he raised his voice slightly and lightly shook his mate from her deep sleep.

"Lucien, what time is it?"

"6 am" and at the distaste on her face he winced and said "but it is your sister's birthday and we can't be late" Lucien had set many alarms to ensure Elain did not miss her sister's big day.

At that she smiled and kissed him softly before they both dressed and left for the House Of Wind.

(back in the House Of Wind)

I let them in, hugged my sister and led them to he living area. Whilst we waited for the others to arrive we talked of new stalls in Velaris and the pretty items Elain had bought from them. Twenty minutes later another knock on the door announced another set of guests.

(8 am in Mor and Azriel's cottage)

"Er Mor?" Azriel softly tried to awaken her. "Mor it's 8 am we are going to be late" he said as he lightly shook her.

"Az.." Mor moaned as she lifted her head to check that the time was indeed 8 am. "what are we going to be late for anyway?" she asked.

"Our High Lady's 20th birthday so we cannot be late" at the mention of a birthday Mor shot up and out of bed to check her present was still where she left it and sighed.

"I guess we better go get ready" she said and planted a quick kiss on Azriel's cheek.

back in the House Of Wind)

As i opened the door i was pleasantly surprised to see Amren greet me. Noticing my shock she said "Happy Birthday High Lady, my mission ended two days early so I came straight here."

"Thank you Amren! It's nice to see you." I replied as I showed her inside. It wasn't long before another rap on the door sounded.

(Mor and Azriel's cottage again) It was taking a long time for Mor to get ready, she was dressed in her black and gold night court style dress in no time but couldn't get her hair right. When Azriel announced it was 8.45 she just gave up and stalked to him in a slight fury.

"You try then" she challenged as she sat by her dresser, Azriel looking grim at he walked up behind her. "I was thinking Dutch plaits in a crown position with these pins" As she held some golden pins to Azriel.

Azriel was dumbfounded at the prospect of doing a woman's hair, let alone this woman. So he asked his shadows, which conveniently gave him a guide on how to go about his task. Once he was done it was 9.10 am and Mor was giving him a surprised look which said he'd done a good job.

She kissed him and promised she'd repay him later that night before they set out to the House Of Wind.

(back in the House Of Wind)

I opened the door to find Azriel and Mor waiting to come in, Az looked surprisingly smug and I wondered why they were late. Mor answered for me though as she said "sorry we're late, a few hair issues but Az sorted it out - he is surprisingly good at styling women's hair." I laughed and showed them in.

After much talk of how each other's day started out and of memories of when I first came to the Night Court there was a knock on the door to announce the last guests had finally come, and hour late but that was to be expected.

(Cassian and Nesta's townhouse)

Nesta opened her eyes to see the winter morning before realising that it was Winter Solstice. She looked at her clock to see the time was 9.15 am and that she has slightly slept in. Cassian lay beside her and she watched him sleep peacefully for a few minutes before roughly shaking him awake.

"Ugh?" he lazily groaned as she straddled him before pouncing. "Nesta.." he groaned and she bounced again, he shot upright and hastily said "fine, fine im up ok? jeez what's the rush?"

"Well Cassian, I am glad you asked it's Winter Solstice and its also 9.20. We both slept in. Now my perfect idea of a winter celebration is to stay in bed in the warmth don't you think?" she said with a sly smile before kissing her mate.

"Yes sweetheart that does sound like a great way to spend a day.." he trailed off as Nesta caressed his bodybody and he kissed her back before resuming conversation "..but Winter Solstice is also my Sister in-law's birthday so we should probably get going, don't you think?" her face fell and she stumbled backwards off Cassian.

"Shit" is all she said before running to her dresser where her dress was hung over a chair and immediately stripped of her nightgown.

She was struggling to pull on her slick dark blue dress when Cassian winnowed behind her. She jumped and slightly ripped the bottom of her dress. "Cassian!" she shouted, infuriated that she didn't have another dress suitable for the occasion. "what am I going to do?" then Cassian ripped more of the hem, on particular rip going up to the apex of her thighs. She scowled but admired his thinking because now it looked like it was vaguely meant to be torn in the first place.

"Are you not going to thank me? I just made that dress a million times better than it was before you ripped it". Nesta turned red and growled before telling him to get dressed.

He wore a dark blue suit, the top two buttons undone, it was nothing too fancy but he looked extraordinarily handsome.

The two quickly winnowed outside the House Of Wind.

(back in the House Of Wind)

I had just opened the door when Cassian marched in and explained that "Nesta and I are late due to her lack of skills in awakening males politely and effectively, also she forgot." I saw Nesta turn red with embarassment and anger, I laughed and she gave me a reluctant smile.

We all sat in the lounge and before long Mor insisted it was present time. She handed me a gift bag not unlike the one Rhys gave me a couple of hours ago. I opened it and found a brilliant black jumpsuit, it was very similar to the dress I know wore in pattern. "I love it Mor!" I exclaimed then hugged her.

Amren was next and she handed me a box, which I slowly opened to reveal an ornate opal choker. She insisted that I put it on for the rest of the evening and I wasnt about to object so I let her place it on my neck before holding my hair up so she could do the clasp. "Amren..it must have cost Prythian knows how much!" she just smiled at me and said "well then Highlady you are going to need to up my salary" I laughed then agreed.

Azriel, Lucien and Elain's gifts were similar and each were handed to me with a smile and "happy birthday".

Cassian and Nesta apparently had a joint gift to give which is still being processed in a small shop in the jewelry section of Velaris.

Rhys pulled me to the side and told me his gift would be given later, and from the glint of apprehension in his eyes I assumed he wasnt just talking about the bedroom.

 ** _Rhys_**

Feyre seemed to be having a good time, she was gradually becoming very drunk though. It seemed I was the only one that had yet to have a glass of champagne. Nesta was perched upon Cassian's lap much to his Commander's delight whilst Elain was laughing at a blushing Lucien and Mor and Amren were coaxing Az.

Then, at around 9pm, the game started. It was Cassian's idea and when he challenged us all to play no one said no. The game was where someone spinned a bottle of champagne and whoever it stopped at had to do a dare after drinking yet another glass of champagne.

Cassian spun first and it landed on Mor. "Mor...um" he paused, thinking of a good dare, "got one! i need to whisper it" he muttered something in Mor's ear before announcing "Mor can do her dare when she deems fit", Mor smirked and downed her chamoagne.

Mor spun next and it stopped on Elain. "Elain..ah! Give Lucien a snog, dont forget the champagne." Lucien turned a deep shade of red as Elain drank her champagne in two then noticibly wobbled over to Lucien and pressed her red lips to his. We all cheered and whooped at the rare sign of affection.

Elain spun next and it landed on Amren. Amren's grey eyes fixed on Elain and she learned what she was to do. All of a sudden Amren was gone. After a few gasps she was back though, with Varian.

I laughed and handed them both more champagne. "what is it you find funny, _high lord_?" she remarked and i, drunkenly replied "even Elain saw something between the two of you and she wasnt even there!" I couldnt stop laughing, which set everyone else off, Armen just glared and spun the bottle.

It stopped on me.

 _Shit._ I was drunk and had just made a slightly less drunk Amren mad at me. Great.

"well well high lord, sticking to the theme of love how about you give us a taste of what you and our high lady here get up to in the bedroom? go on...make out, dont mind us." it was an unusual request from such a powerful being but before my slowed brain could catch up to her scheme Feyre's lips were against mine.

Feyre was well and truely drunk. Passed any reasonable rational thought. I knew the feeling and downed my glass of champagne.

She was beautiful. My mate was mesmorising and her legs hooked around my hips, I stroked her back and she bucked slightly. Her wings flared. Not the first time, but earlier than usual, I revealed mine in an act of equality and respect.

She ran a finger over the membrane, then licked it, despite the situation I moaned. Laughter filled my ears but I no longer cared, I needed more. Just as I was reaching for Feyre's wings a sharp coldness ran through my body and i jumped off of the couch. Feyre did the same.

I was soaked, my mate was soaked and Mor waa stood over the drenched couch with a large bucket in her hands. Laughter filled the air, even Amren cackled. I growled only to be met with more alchohol, I took it. It was _very_ strong much stronger than the delicate champagne.

 ** _Feyre_** I was hysterical, Rhys looked mortified and we were covered in slime. Everyone was laughing, even Az. "best birthday ever!" i announced. It was true, i was with my family and we were at peace and happy.

I kissed Rhys again before Cassian said he was tired, "you could all use your rooms here, we cant be wandering around Velaris like this" it came out as a slur but was understood as everyone, exept Rhys and I, climbed the staircase.

I pounced on him the second they were gone.

My legs once again hooked around his as I fumbled at his suit. I had held back long enough on that one. It ripped from his muscular body and i drooled slightly at the sight of his bare skin layed here for me to devour.

 _Not quite darling, you see i think the birthday girl shoud have some fun_ He flipped us over and unzipped my dress.

 _Prick_ I needed him, i needed to hear him moan again, I would make sure of it.

I flipped us over to our original position _Rhys, this birthday girl likes it best with your wings_ immediately his impressive wings were revealed and i did the same.

His hands fumbled at my underclothes as i worked on his belt. simultaneously each other's garments fell to the floor. I lightly traced the veins on his wings and i could see any tension he had easing. i started to press harder then licked my way across his wings, he moaned.

 _What is it you want Rhys, darling_ i mocked as he moaned again

 _please_. was his only response and i laughed and momentarily paused my licking

 _Please_ he begged again

I licked again, a particularly sensitive spot, and he bucked. _Feyre, please._ _Im not quite sure what you mean Rhys?_ i was going to make him moan as much as i did for him.

 _Please just..more_ he bucked again and this time whilst my mouth explored his wings i allowed my hands to wander.

I simultaneously stroked his chest and licked, much harder and more persistently, at his wings.

He bucked, much harder this time, and i fell to the floor. Rhys was on me in an instant, a smirk on his face as he stroked my wings.

It tickled, felt electric, but i needed more. My eyes must have said such because he smirked knowingly and said down the bond

 _Nice, isnt it, darling?_ _prick_ I replied, but then he started licking and my blood rushed through my veins. I let out an involuntary moan. _please_ i was begging.

 _What is it you want, Feyre darling?_ He mocked what I had said to him just minutes ago. I moaned again, his fingers on my thigh were perfectly timed with his mouth on my wings.

 _You, more, please_ he smiled and we kissed. He went back to caressing my wing and we eventually fell asleep in a heap.

I awoke, at around 4am, with a huge headache and wondered why I was on the floor in the lounge. Rhys was beside me, already awake. He smiled at me and I gave him a quizical look in silent question "you dont remember do you?" his voice was unusually gravelly and slightly too pronounced. I then noticed i was covered in a green slime.

"Not a thing" then "why? what did you do?" he smirked and replied, "darling it hurts me that you assume _I_ did anything, rather I think you'll find it was _you_ who was a little eager."

 _Shit_ what had I done? Why were we both covered in slime? Then it came back to me, it was my birthday so I was probably drunk, it would explain the headache.

"Rhys! You know how I get when Im drunk yoh should have stopped me!" He sighed and admitted he also had a few too many.

Cassian strolled down the stairs laughing, I wore Rhys' shirt and hastily put on leggings that Rhys had winnowed to me. Slime still covered us both "what's so funny Cassian?" i asked, still not quite sure what hapoened last night and why he was in our house.

He giggled "well, lets just say you couldnt wait until bedtime" my jaw dropped and I turned to Rhys, furious _its true, darling, you were quite eager_. At that point Nesta and Amren came down and one look at Rhys and I set them off too.

Lucien and Elain just blushed, Lucien did send Rhys an sympathetic look. Mor and Az were last to witness our state, "sorry Feyre, I wouldnt have if Cassian hadn't started that game" what game!? Then "it will probably wash out, if not the cabin will do the trick" so she was the one to slime us.

"Well, I thank you for your apology but you have just admitted to humiliating your High Lord and Lady." her face dropped "you couldnt remember could you? argh. Well in that case, it was all Amren's fault" they all started to shout over each other each deneying involvement.

 _Want your present now darling?_

 _You know I do_

He winnowed us to the rainbow, the morning still dark, it looked marvelous in this light. He smiled at me as we walked through the art stores then the music ones then we stopped. I turned to the shop we had paused by, the sign said "Feyre's Gallery", I gasped and he led us inside.

The decoration was like the night sky, it had multiple rooms but was otherwise empty.

"I thought you might like to display some of your paintings, though this whole shop is yours so you can do whatever you'd like". Tears slid down my cheek and I kissed my mate, "I love it Rhys, thank you" we brainstormed some ideas before making love on the reception desk.

When we came back to the House we found the dining room table perfectly set and a banquet laid. Mor then told us to sit "we're sorry for laughing and setting you two up last night although we have agreed it was mostly Cassian's fault, so we made you breakfast". They all left and Rhys and I tucked into our banquet of delicious breakfast sweet treats.

My birthday was perfect in every way, my family were happy and my mate was happy so i was happy.

 ** _Hope you liked it! please leave suggestions for what celebration I should do next and any scenes you want featured!_**


	2. Easter

**_Easter_**

 **Cassian**

Easter, the second best thing to happen to Spring.

Second only to Starfall. Not everyone shares my views on Easter, though, Mor and Elain do. The rest are more relunctant.

Still, we have an annual tradition to go on an egg hunt around Velaris.

"Its Easter!" I shout at Nesta and she groans "go back to bed Cassian, its too early". I scoff.

"Number one, i am flattered you think im so good in bed. Number two, if we want to stand a chance at winning we need to go now - i bet Mor and Az are already out!"

She groans again and mutters "insufferable illyrian bastard", and I laugh. "okay seriously Nesta get up, now." She smirks and replies "and if i refuse?", its my turn to smirk "if you refuse you'll pay for it tonight". She groans again but reluctantly slides out of bed.

 **Mor**

"Az! Hurry, wake up! Its Easter and we need to beat Cassian!" Last year he beat us by one egg, a single egg, and he hasnt let it go since.

I pounce on Az, careful of his wings, and he shoots upright. I laugh "i love you Az", he pulls me to him and whispers in my ear "i love you too Mor". I smile at him, its rare that he says those words but when he does it feels like im on fire as my blood pumps fast through my veins.

He knows what affect those words, out of his beautiful mouth, have on me. He pulls me closer and kisses me, I kiss him back, a slow gentle kiss before pulling back "okay, Az we cannot be late because of this again! Tonight, okay?" He pouts but nods his head.

 **Rhys**

I awake to a smiling Feyre, my Feyre. I truly love her. She has positioned herself so only her arms hold her above me. "Do you enjoy watching me sleep Feyre darling?" I ask playfully, she replies with a good-natured "prick" and I chuckle. The temptation to knock her arms from under her rises but I push down the urge.

Her beautiful lips then form the words "it's Easter" and I groan before saying "well, we deserve this then, considering what's to come" she looks confused but before she has chance to ask what I mean I knock her arms and she lands on my naked torso, I flip us so I am on top and start to caress the nape of her neck. She sighs, and pulls me closer before saying "you're still gentle Rhys you know, and you take far too long" I remember what I said decades ago and say "you missed out the part about me having you moaning". Her answer is another kiss, more persistent now.

I allow her hands to roam below my torso as I, almost frantically, start to untie her nightgown. My fingers stroke her breast and I lean in for another kiss but a rap on the door has us both darting for the nearest clothes we can find.

 **Cassian**

I knock on my High Lord and Lady's door, intent on demanding them to come down so we can all start egg hunting, I give them a moment just in case. When I step into the room I find the sheets crumpled and Rhys in his boxers, with Feyre also in another set of Rhys' boxers and a shirt of his.

"Oops" I start, "clearly I have intruded, however I assure you I have done so for good reason." I pause, thinking of a good way to play this out without loosing a limb "there is a minor emergency occurring downstairs". At the word emergency I see Rhys' instincts kick in as he runs down the stairs of the House. I look back at Feyre, who was smirking and gave me a look before saying "you're so dead when he realises your emergency is us starting the egg hunt".

 **Mor**

The High Lord Of the Night Court ran down the House stairs in only his boxers and i couldn't hold in my laugh. I could just imagine the scene Cassian made and his small lie to get out early. Az and I were already at the House though so his plan gave neither of us an advantage yet had us both in a fit of giggles.

When he saw us, realisation dawned on his features and he stalked - in a deadly calm - back up the stairs where Cassian was waiting as smirk on his face.

"Did you, Commander, interupt your High Lady and Lord just to start an Easter egg hunt?" his violet eyes challenged Cassian, who still smirked as he replied "when you say interrupted, what exactly do you mean?" Rhys growled and was about to pounce when Feyre stepped into the room sighing and muttering about insufferable, territorial fae males.

At his mate's faux disgust Rhys backed away from Cassian to follow her down the stairs - neither of them yet dressed.

Feyre started the hunt with "We are all gathered here today, because of the minor war currently between Mor and Cassian, that and it is also Easter." Everyone laughed then Rhys declared "so let the Annual Inner Circle Easter Egg Hunt begin!" with feigned enthusiasm and a glare thrown at Cass.

This was going to be easy.

 **Feyre**

After Cassian and Mor had taunted and shoved each other before winnowing, Azriel and Nesta reluctantly following, Rhys quickly pushed me against a wall.

"Should we not be going with them, _high lord_?" i taunted. He purred "well, _high lady_ darling, i was thinking we could spend our time more...productively". His fingers slipped under the shirt i was wearing before he tore it off.

"What kind of _productivity_ is this then Rhys?" i asked, he thought for a moment before saying "team bonding, we need to learn each other inside-out so we know what each other would do in battle. Now if you will allow me the pleasure i will start with the outside and work my way in". With that statement my body gave in to him and my lips crashed onto his. We held each other for a very long time, it was almost midday when he suggested that be go and "save Amren and Nesta". With a click of his fingers we were both dressed in our casual Night Court attire.

We winnowed to the centre of Velaris and immediately spotted Amren, she was sat in Rita's with a glass of blood and an eye on Cassian and Nesta. She truly was babysitting. We walked towards her and Rhys said "good to see your keeping an eye on them Amren" he only earned a glare that had us to back off, we turned to see Cassian rummaging through some bushes with Nesta shouting obscenities to him. When we got close enough I could make out Cass saying "they could be anywhere Nesta and we have to beat Mor, it would be really helpful if you just dug around a bit sweetheart" he used the nickname as weapon and Nesta turned red with fury as she scooped up some damp soil and slowly, deliberately dumped it on Cassian's head before rubbing it in. He let out a low growl and his face was pure shock. Nesta was about to get up and leave when he threw a mud ball at her, hitting her thigh.

We just watched as they threw mud at each other, taunting each other and shouting - it was hard not to laugh when Cassian threw mud between her breasts so that it dripped down beneath her casual dress. She slowly looked up and Cassian had the sense to look scared and murmur apologies whilst she stalked towards him, slowly so slowly and precise like a predator about to make a kill. "You shouldn't have done that _sweetheart_ , and you are soon going to learn why".

 **Nesta**

I was furious, he had deliberately thrown that mud so it would drip down into my dress. I walked towards him then pinned him to a wall. He let out a grunt at my strength but didn't dare struggle against my grip, he knew the consequences. I ripped his shirt off of him to reveal that beautifully endearing muscled chest of his then ripped off the fighting pants he always wore. It must have looked hilarious to a passer-by, me pinning a general, in only his boxers and shoes, to a wall. I cackled as I scooped a considerable amount of the mud from the ground and smeared it on his chest before moving down and slapping it on his legs. "Well, sweetheart if you wanted to touch me that much you could have at least waited until we got to the more private part of town" and he mustered a smirk that had me reeling so I got another handful of the mud and stuck it down his boxers.

Laughter sounded from behind as he moaned that it was cold and unhealthy and he pawed at it, looking completely voulnerable and childish.

I joined in the laughter and he slowly looked up at me, eyes filled with awe as if he'd never heard the sound before. Then it occurred to me that maybe he hadn't.

 **Cassian**

I stared at her, she had a beautiful laugh that I wish I heard more often, she stared back.

I slowly stood upright as she released her grip on me then quickly grabbed her by the waist and it was her pinned against the wall. Her eyes widened in surprise then became calculated and ever so slightly dilated in anticipation.

I loved that look, it held promise.

I moved my hands the the place between her breasts, where the mudball had hit, and scooped most of it up and onto the ground before slowly licking the remaining dirt away. Nesta's chest was heaving, she was trying to controll her breathing too much. "You know Nes, it really would be easier if you just..let go a bit", I chose my words carefully and her breathing slowed marginally as she purred her response "let go?". Her tone had me abandoning the egg hunt and winnowing us to the town house.

 **Feyre**

I blinked. The scene we had just wittnessed was the most public expression of feeling my sister had ever really displaid to Cassian. I was also surprised Cass would give up his quest to beat Mor so easily.

Rhys seemed just as shocked as he said through the bond _your sister has him wrapped around her finger_ and I replied _yes, her middle finger_ and we both looked at each other and laughed.

I heard Amren sigh from behind us and walked towards her "where's Mor and Az?" I asked in attempt to include her in conversation but she just pointed down the road and sure enough when I looked in that direction I saw a grinning Mor skipping about the streets with Az reluctantly following, a bundle of eggs in his arms.

 **Azriel**

I was walking behind Mor's beautiful feminine figure when she screamed for the 21st time that day and so I grunted and asked "whats wrong Mor?" even though I knew nothing was wrong. She confirmed my suspicions as she triumphantly held up another egg.

"Fantastic, now can we please go home, it seems cass and nesta have." I nodded towards where Cassian and Nesta were moments before and sighed.

Mor pouted a little "just one more.." she pleaded and I was inclined to let her stay and hunt but instead planted a soft kiss upon her forehead and said "we're going home Mor" I kissed down her cheek softly until I found her lips. Mor's eyes widened a little then relaxed "fine" she mumbled and then they too were gone, eggs abandoned on the floor where I had dropped them.

 **Feyre**

Rhys and I stood just mere paces from where Mor and Az had been moment ago. I looked to Rhys and sighed, he had a huge grin on his face as he asked "home my darling?". I playfully tugged him close, as if I were about to kiss him then sharply flicked his ear so it would sting a little "prick" I replied and then we too were gone.

 **Amren**

"Blind love-driven idiots."

 **Varian**

I spotted Amren sat at a table and stalked up behind her, careful not to make a sound, she muttered something under her breath but then I pounced. She jolted in surprise as my hands slipped around her waist and I lifted her out of the chair. "Varian" she hissed my name in a way that made me feel alive and I kissed her firmly, her eyes widened once again but she did not pull away.

I lowered us onto the table she had been sat at, knocking over her cup of blood. She growled a little but hooked her legs around my waist and tugged me closer.

I vaguely noticed that everyone else in the building had found somewhere else to be as my hands clasped her ass and squeezed playfully, she halfheartedly glared at me and fumbled with my belt buckle. In a few minutes both of our clothes were discarded in the restaurant floor.

 ** _Hope you enjoyed that! I need prompts for the next one so either review or pm me! xX_**


End file.
